


this was not in the job description

by leeinthesky



Category: New Amsterdam (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, NO INFIDELITY BY THE GOODWINS, Secret Relationship, Walking In On Someone, helen wishes this wasn't happening, max is laughing to hide his pain, poor dora, she puts up with so much, word count under 850
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeinthesky/pseuds/leeinthesky
Summary: really, dora thinks. she puts up with so much at this hospital.





	this was not in the job description

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first new am fanfic but there will be more bc i love this show. and they can't blame us for shipping sharpwin bc they're really setting it up hardcore. HOWEVER it doesn't fit max's characterization to cheat on georgia AT ALL, so they're not together anymore at this point in time
> 
> i don't own these idiots

dora puts up with a lot at this hospital. being max’s assistant is no pleasure cruise; the man is stubborn as hell and his crazy schemes (no matter how many people they help) have given her no small number of gray hairs. she’s sure he’ll give her more yet. 

another thing dora is sure of is the fact that max and doctor sharpe are a- thing. she can’t define it because she’s not sure they’ve defined it themselves. but she’s seen the longing looks, the lingering gazes, the inside jokes. dora’s even seen that absurd thing they do where they say bye to each other in the hospital atrium, in view of everyone, then meet at the bodega around the corner to walk home together. it’s extremely interesting, and she’s content to sit back and watch this play out of it mean max will have another steadying force in his life. what dora would not like to do is walk in on them. 

honestly, she should have seen it coming. really, the oversight on her part is insane. a relatively slow day coupled with the fact that she can’t find max should really have been the indicating factor that something is going on. but, she is used to overlooking max’s craziness and continues her search for him. these insurance release forms need to be signed and sent off and he’s got a meeting with the board immediately before his chemo tomorrow that he needs to prepare for and- well, it’s just a lot. 

dora runs into reynolds first, who swears up and down that he hasn’t seen max in hours- he’s been in open heart surgery all day. kapoor laughs a little and asks if she wants him to put up missing child posters, which makes ella the barista giggle. (dora is glad they’re back on good terms. vijay had been so terribly mopey when they’d been fighting.) dr. candelario asks why she would be max’s babysitter, which. good point. iggy is too busy with the kids to give her a substantial answer, but he does say something about dr. sharpe and a meeting before he’s rushing off to stop someone from eating paint. 

so, helen is her best lead on max. dora doesn’t even think that they could be doing something gross because it’s the middle of the work day and helen sharpe is one of the most serious people about her work in the hospital, besides dora and candelario and potentially that pediatric nurse who almost fist fought max over a patient once. she knocks on sharpe’s office door and hardly waits for the startled ‘come in!’ before she’s entering. 

‘hey, have you seen max? he’s got to sign these before five if we’re gonna make the mail deadline.’

sharpe looks- distracted. she shifts in her chair before shaking her head and swinging her long braids over her shoulder. ‘no, i haven’t seen him.’

she’s very flushed, dora realizes. helen isn’t meeting her eyes exactly, and the final clue comes when sharpe’s knee hits the underside of her desk hard and max goodwin’s voice can be heard hissing ‘ow!’ under his breath. there’s a moment of silence where helen’s eyes roll up to the ceiling like she’s praying for someone to get her out of this situation. 

‘hello, max,’ dora says dryly as she drops the stack of papers on sharpe’s desk. his head pops up from under the desk just as he’s licking his lips and grinning sheepishly. ‘sign these please.’ 

‘now?’ he looks a little bewildered, and he’s got the same flushed look on his face as helen.

‘do you have something better to be doing?’

his grin turns cheeky as he looks at sharpe. ‘yes.’

‘max!’ both women groan, and helen’s closer, so she takes the opportunity to smack his arm.

‘max, please,’ dora begs, burying her face in her hands. ‘just sign the papers and i’ll leave and you can get back to whatever- whatever it was you were doing.’

she must really look so tired, because max picks up a pen and signs the forms quickly. ‘sorry,’ he says earnestly. 

‘uh-huh.’ dora retrieves the papers and tries not to think about the fact that they both seem to be very much unclothed from the waist down. ‘i’m gonna go have a drink and try to forget everything i just saw.’

she practically sprints to the door and slams it shut behind her. in the hall waiting is a young nurse holding lab results for one of sharpe’s patients, so dora steers her away from the office. 

‘maybe come back later,’ she suggests just as there’s a bang from inside the room and the telltale sound of max moaning a curse. 

the nurse’s eyes slide from dora, to the door, and then back again. ‘is that-‘

‘trust me, you definitely don’t want to know,’ dora assures the girl before she goes red and hurries off. 

dora sighs. she should ask for a raise; she really does put up with so much at this hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> please come talk to me about these children! i have so many theories about how this will all go down and no one to talk about them to. welcome-to-the-13th on tumblr and saltzmantwins on twitter
> 
> pls comment and leave kudos so i feel validated


End file.
